1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention is directed to a device suitable for use in both recreational and commercial environments to support an individual""s face, without restriction of vision or breathing, when the individual is in a prone, face down reclining position.
2. Background of Invention
Recliners or chaise loungers have traditional been constructed of multiple discrete sections to support different areas of the human body. More specifically, such recliner or loungers generally have a discrete section or area designed to support the legs, another section for the low back and yet another section for the neck or head. In each instance, these sections are biased, in terms or design and construction, to accommodate a unique area of the human physique, either through physical shape or resistance/support or a combination of the two. In a number of instance such recliners and loungers have been adapted to accommodate an individual in a face down reclining position. Such face down recliners are commonly found in chiropractic offices or in salons that provide message therapy; and, to a lesser degree in beach and patio furniture.
The following patent are representative of the types of recliners and loungers that have been adapted for support of an individual in a prone, face down reclining position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,713 (to Prager, issued Aug. 24, 1993) discloses a lounge cushion having discrete areas, wherein each area is specific for proper cervical, lumbar and leg support of individual, when lying on one""s back. Additionally, the Prager design incorporates an orifice in the back section of the cushion, which he characterizes as a xe2x80x9cprone-face openingxe2x80x9d This prone-face opening permits an individual to lie on his stomach without turning his head to one side or the other, thereby eliminating possible stress to the cervical spine, or to the musculature associated with the neck. The Prager design requires a frame for support of the cushion, and means for adjustment of the support bolsters associated with the cushion, to tailor the fit of the cushion to different body structures and dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,797 (to Shaffer, issued Oct. 10, 2000) discloses a body support cushion or pad for face down tanning, or a massage. The Shaffer support cushion is made from any suitable material that is firm enough to support a person""s body, yet soft enough to be comfortable for a person""s face. In a preferred embodiment, the Shaffer support cushion is composed of foam rubber so as to enhance the softness of the cushion. The cushion has an elongated recess for accommodating a person""s face. Ventilation apertures extend from each side of the pad, and are in fluid communication with the elongated facial recess, to provide air circulation. The cushion provides a proper postural position when a person is lying in a prone position.
The Shaffer patent also discusses a number of similar configurations for facial support, including the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,794; 3,266,794; 3,747,916; 3,897,102; 4,207,635; 4,723,329; 4,941,222; 5,237,713; 5,222,779; European Pat. 69,079; GB Patent 1,391,506; and Fr. Patent 2,431,271. In brief, all such prior art generally comprises a frame, and flexible material or webbing, to support an individual. Where face down reclining is contemplated, the material or webbing includes a hole or orifice to provide facial support for an individual while reclining in the face down position. The Shaffer cushion is presumable a variant of the foregoing designs and is limited in its support to an upper body cushion.
As is evident from the foregoing discussion, the prior art devices can provide full body support or simply upper body support. In each instance, the objective is the samexe2x80x94relief of stress on the cervical spine while face down reclining. The means adopted to achieve this common object suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, the full body support lounge is cumbersome, and even when xe2x80x9cfoldedxe2x80x9d is difficult to carry and store. Moreover, the elaboration of such cushion with a number of support bolsters, requires manipulation thereof to tailor the support for individual body shape and size. In the case of the Prager design, the neck bolster (ref. no 42) cannot be removed. Accordingly, it may cause discomfort when the individual lies on his stomach in a face down prone position. The facial support cushion of Shaffer is considerable more convenient, and easier to handle, however, is too confining and unacceptable for social/eye contact or reading. Thus, there continues to exist a need to improve such face down recliners, specifically, to preserve the desirable features of each and yet reduce or eliminate their complexity and limitations.
It is the object of this invention to remedy the above as well as related deficiencies in the prior art.
More specifically, it is the principle object of this invention to provide a facial support device having the versatility of a lounger or chaise, and yet the convenience and simplicity of pillow or cushion.
It is another object of this invention to provide a facial support device that provides unobstructed vision and breathing in use.
Additional objects of this invention a method for support of an individual""s head, when lying in a face down prone position, without stress of the cervical spine or the neck musculature associated with the neck and/or the movement of the head.
The above and related objects are achieved by providing a facial support device consisting essentially of a frame, a support panel and an asymmetrical oval orifice centrally located within said support panel. The frame of this device can comprises a unitary or composite structure defining at least three distinct sections arranged in three distinct planes: a distal section, a medial section and a forward section. The distal section and forward section of the frame are located on either end of the device and opposite to one another; and, are inclined from the horizontal plane, and in opposite directions to one another, so as to elevate the medial section thereof above the level of the plane supporting the individual""s torso. In the preferred embodiments of this invention, the distal section is shorter than the forward section, so as to provide the device with a rise or incline from the rear, or distal end, to forward end thereof. The degree of incline is dictated by both comfort, and intended to provide a relatively mild transition from the plane supporting the individual""s torso, to the plane of medial section of the frame of the device, which is designed to support the head.
The medial section of the frame of the device is provided with a resilient padded panel that is affixed, along its lateral borders, to the lateral sides of the medial section of the frame, and to at least the lateral sides of the forward section of the frame. This resilient padded panel is further provided with an asymmetric oval opening, or orifice, located in essentially the middle of the panel. The size and dimension of this opening provides both a chin and forehead support for an individuals head, in the face down prone position, while allowing for essentially unobstructed forward vision and free breathing through this opening. The elevation of the face from the plane of the torso is sufficient to permit placement of a book or other visual materials under the panel, and, thus, avoids isolation of the individual""s face from the ambient environment.
The facial support device of this invention can be used in a recreational and home environment, or in a clinical setting, where an individual lies in face down prone position.